


Somebody Else

by Valentia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead Jones, Asexuality, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fourth of July, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia
Summary: [ I don't want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else. ]Archie is in love with Jughead. Jughead is asexual. They meet somewhere in the middle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again. :3  
> This is what happens if you're listening to your favorite song at 2am and you're weak for ace Jug and his supportive boyfriend Archie. The song is [Somebody Else by The1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bimd2nZirT4) and it's no doubt my absolute biggest Jarchie song. So of course one way or another I'd end up writing a fic about it. I hope you enjoy!  
> If you're asexual, please excuse my depiction of asexuality in case it's wrong. I don't know much about it, I'm sorry.  
> As always, English is not my first language, so please point out any kind of mistakes. Thanks!  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it. :)  
> ~ Valentia
> 
> PS: I translated this fic into [German](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/58c5805100022122184be26a/1/Somebody-Else) by myself. :)

_I don't want your **body** ,_  
_but I hate to think about you with_  
_**somebody else**._

  


It was hard to say for either of them how they ended up like this. It was July 4th, one year after a shade of darkness had fallen over Riverdale and its people, but just an hour ago the sky had been bright with fireworks of every color you could imagine. Archie could still smell it in the warm air, even as they were standing in front of his house, the empty and somehow quiet street behind them. Everyone was at the gathering, partying, enjoying themselves. Everyone except for Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones.

They had walked home, or rather, Jughead had walked Archie home. It was strange, thinking about the past year, strange for Archie to think about Jughead walking beside him when a year ago he'd thought he'd lost his best friend forever. But Jug had given him a second chance, hadn't left him, and maybe that was just part of why Archie had started thinking of him as more than just his friend.

It was a weird thing to do at first, after so many years of friendship, thinking about Jughead's hands on him, his lips, his lean, but muscled chest, burying a hand in his hair and pulling his head back as he marked his neck. It was weird for Archie to ever feel the way he did about Jughead now, because he'd never felt anything quite like this. But he knew it was real, somehow. His heart told him every single time they were together.

They had walked in complete silence. Even now, Archie didn't know what to say. He wanted to offer Jughead to stay the night, but thought it may sound too obvious. His dad wasn't home after all. He wanted to hug Jughead, feel the warmth of his skin and take in his scent, but he didn't do that either. The truth was, Archie was lost in the presence of him.

“Don't look at me that way.”

Jughead's voice was cold and pulled Archie from his thoughts. He didn't look at him as he said it.

“What?”

“Don't look at me that way, Archie.”

“What way?”

“Like you love me.”

It was the moment Archie stopped breathing. He'd expected everything, except this. How ironic – it was Jughead Jones he was talking about after all. _Of cours_ e, he thought, of course Jughead had noticed. Even after all these years Archie sometimes forgot just how well Jug knew him. For a whole minute Archie was searching for words, but he didn't find any.

Jughead wasn't looking at him either. He had his eyes locked on the ground, fingers holding on to the hem of his jacket. He looked torn, Archie told himself, insecure. And he realized he'd never seen Jughead this way before. He didn't like the sight.

“Are you okay?”

Jughead seemed surprised by the question. He flinched. “Yes.”

Archie felt tired. “No, you're not.”

“Well, neither are you.”

Archie swallowed. That wasn't a lie. Love did kill, after all.

“I know you like me, Arch.” Archie felt his heart about to burst. “More than you should.”

He closed his eyes. Held his breath. All he saw was Jughead.

So, what denying was there now?

“I do.”

He whispered it, his voice trembling. He tried to find something in Jughead's eyes, any sign of hate or love or anything, but his face was blank. Still, it was now or never.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Archie's mouth was dry, he fought the urge to cough. It was so silent around them, despite the far voices of the people at the place where the drive-in used to be, still drinking and laughing. The chaos at the party couldn't compete with the one in Archie's heart.

Jughead sighed before he answered. “It will be. It's complicated.”

“Explain it to me.”

“I can't.”

“Please.”

“You won't get it. You won't like me anymore.”

“I will.”

“No.”

They were loud now, almost shouting at each other. Archie felt a coldness spreading in his body that had nothing to do with the summer breeze.

“Jughead, please tell me. I want to know what's wrong!” He swallowed before his next words, trying to steady his breath. “You're right, Juggie, I like you. A lot. And I wanna be with you. But if I can't do that, then at least let me help you with whatever it is that you won't tell me.”

It were those words that almost killed Jughead. “You don't understand, Archie!” It was almost a cry. He sounded desperate, angry, broken in a way that had Archie's eyes burn.

And Archie tried. He tried so hard to understand, but he just couldn't. Jughead Jones had always been his very own mystery.

Jug closed his eyes after that. He sighed and added, “I will _never_ want you in that way, Archie. I can't... I... I'm sorry. I can never give you what you need.”

He didn't look at Archie again, rather kept his eyes focused on the tree behind him. Archie had never seen Jughead struggling for words before. He didn't like this much, either.

“You're right. I don't... understand, Jug. What way?”

He just _wanted_ to make this work. Even if he didn't quite know yet what it was.

Jughead didn't answer.

“Please, Juggie, please tell me what's bothering you. Because I don't... I don't see a single reason why I wouldn't love you.”

He'd said _love_ before he could have stopped himself. Well, it was the truth anyway, and Jughead deserved to hear it.

And as if Archie's declaration or his childish nickname or the way Archie looked at him like he was his entire goddamn world had unlocked something in him, Jughead suddenly met his eyes. And his voice was strong but quiet as he said,

“Sex, Archie. I don't want it. Ever. I just don't like the thought of it, and I don't know what's wrong with me because of that, but I just don't.” He paused. Archie could see Jug's heart break just a little more. “I will never be enough for you, or satisfy you. You deserve someone who can give you everything, even if it hurts like hell just thinking about you with somebody else. But... I can't give you my body, Arch. Everything except that.”

Speechless. Archie was speechless. And suddenly all the single puzzle piece fell into place and he slowly started to realize just what exactly Jug had just confessed to him. And _oh God_ , how Jughead must have hated himself for being the way he was. Because of Archie. Because Jughead wouldn't want to have sex with him. And it was almost unbelievable, he mused, Jug thinking that this would be a genuine reason for Archie to turn him down. To not want to be with him.

Archie wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell Jughead just all that, wanted to explain to him just how unimportant this aspect was to him, how perfect Jug was, just how willing Archie was to make this work, even if Jug would never let Archie touch him that way.

He wanted to say that, but all that came out of his mouth was, “Oh God, Jug, I love you.”

And then they were kissing.

It was Jughead, surprisingly, who kissed Archie first. Just smashed their lips together with his hands holding Archie's face, their chests bumping. For a second Archie wanted to back off, thinking that Jughead wouldn't want this after what he'd just told him, but then, yeah, then he realized that, in fact, _Jughead_ was kissing _him_. And the thought had Archie's heart beat even faster in his chest.

And so he kissed back. Jughead's grip on his cheeks softened, Archie tilted his head and it was as if their lips had been made for each other. His hands found Jughead's shoulders, desperate for any kind of connection, but still careful not to touch him in a place he wouldn't normally do. The kiss wasn't shy, but it wasn't heated either, and it made Archie's body ache for more. Even though he knew this was all Jughead could give him. Strangely enough, Archie was just fine with that.

Because it was Jughead Jones he was kissing. His childhood friend, his best friend, his soulmate, and he would give up more than just stupid sex for him. He smiled into the kiss. He hadn't realized just _how_ madly in love he was with this boy.

Jughead seemed to notice a change in Archie and after capturing his lips for one last kiss, he whispered, “I can hear you think, you know.” He smiled, though. “Just relax, Arch. I like kissing. Well, kissing _you_. You can touch me. I'll tell you if I don't want something.”

Archie leaned his forehead against Jug's, sharing their shaking breath. “It's just–”

“I know.” Archie felt Jughead's hands on his waist. “Just... don't overthink it. _Please._ ”

Archie nodded. Maybe this was just part of why Jug struggled with getting close to people. Because they would act different if they knew. Hell, right now even Archie was thinking about where he could touch him, how far he could go. But it wasn't... He shouldn't...

So Archie let go. He kissed Jughead, almost knocking them both over as he pressed his lips to Jug's. He put one hand under his jacket, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt, while the fingers of his right hand started pulling at the few strands of black, stubborn hair at the back of his neck. And, really, it felt like all he ever wanted.

Jughead smiled against Archie's lips at that. “That's more like it,” he said, his fingers softly running up and down Archie's back, making him shiver despite the warm summer air.

Eventually, Jug let Archie's tongue in, letting Archie feel him, everything he could give him in that moment. He liked it, he thought, the way their lips and bodies moved against each other. It felt... Archie felt... like home. Jug hadn't felt like this in a very long time.

When they pulled apart, Archie almost couldn't breathe. The streetlights didn't spend much light, but he could see the blush on Jughead's cheeks and how his beanie was slightly out of place. He looked beautiful, even more so than usual.

“So...” Jug then said, licking his lips, and Archie had to keep himself from kissing him yet again. “That was... surprisingly not bad.”

Archie raised his eyebrows, but grinned. He felt as if he could finally really breathe again. “Not bad, huh? I've heard other things before.”

Jughead huffed. He dared to meet Archie's eyes as he said, “Oh please, Andrews, don't think too highly of yourself. Besides... I might not be the best person to judge your abilities on this.”

At that, there was a shadow of doubt ghosting over his face.

So Archie said, “It was perfect. You're perfect, Jughead. Everything about you is just perfect. And I really want to make this work – _us –_ even though you'll have to teach me a few things. If you would?”

Archie looked up at Jughead through dark eyelashes. He saw Jug smile, and his hand tightened its grip around Archie's neck as he said,

“Yes, Archie, I would love to.”


End file.
